


Just Another Day at the Office

by Sophitia74



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophitia74/pseuds/Sophitia74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Fanfic. Enjoy hopefully :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at a story EVER :p  
> But be honest in your comments, and tell me how it goes :D  
> This goes out to NerdyBlatina and Trooper12 for giving me encouragement. :)

The clock in the Jacobson Offices read 8:00 am.

"Oh great." Ashlyn muttered to herself, while glaring at the clock. "Only six more hours until I get to do the same thing next week."

Ashlyn decided to busy herself by throwing pencils at the office walls like darts at a board from her seat. She was so engrossed with the task at hand, that she didn't even see Megan stalking up behind her. 

"AHHH!!!" Megan yelled as she slapped Ash in the back with an empty stapler.

"Ow! What the heck... Pinoe really?" Ashlyn asked while rubbing the sting out of her back.

"Sorry Ash I couldn't help it. The way you were staring at that clock I thought you were going to murder it. Sooo I thought I was my duty to save the poor thing from the grips of your creepy stare." Megan joked.

Ashlyn gave her an incredulous look, but instantly smiled when an idea came to mind."Ohhh, I think I understand what you saying," Ash replied sarcastically. "But just in case you get any more bright ideas," Ash spilled the remaining cup of her coffee on Megan's brand new white shirt. (The one she personally got Megan herself). "There's a reason not to follow through with those ideas." Ash finished with a smug look.

"ASHLYN MICHELLE FREAKING HARRIS!! Are you kidding me right now!?" Megan growled. Megan immediately pounced on her, swiping at her like an angry kitten. Ashlyn attempted to defend herself while red in the face laughing. 

" Hey! Harris and Rapinoe cut it out." Todd Bryant, the accounting manager of their division said. "Okay listen up people, we have two new workers coming here to be a part of our division. So treat them nicely and show them around if they need it."

While Todd continued talking, Kelley wheeled her chair over to Ashlyn and Megan. "You two want to get lunch with me, Tobs, HAO, Whit and Alex on our break?"

"Hmmm.. I don't know I have a lot of work to do" Megan answered. 

"Really Pinoe" Kelley said, "Okay fine, I'll pay for you." Kelley replied. 

"Okay. Count me in, work can wait." Megan finalized with a clap. 

"Wow that's the third time this week Pinoe's suckered you into buying her lunch" Ash chuckled. "I'll go too. But don't worry Kel, I can pay for myself." Ash finished with a smirk

"Yea yea.. whatever" Kelley muttered. 

"Are you guys finished ignoring me now?" Todd said rhetorically "If so, I want ya'll to meet Hope Solo and Alexandra Krieger. They came from our accounting branch in Virginia and will be joining us here in Florida."

Standing beside Todd was Hope and Ali. Ali shifted around on her feet awkwardly looking at the group of people in the room. Hope noticed her awkwardness and sighed.

"Hello I'm Hope, I was the head of accounting at the Virginia branch and got transferred here with our best employee Alex." Hope gave Ali's shoulder a gentle squeeze, and Ali finished Hope's statement with a full nose crinkle grin and a blush rising to her ears.

"I'll let you guys finish your introductions" Todd said as he walked to his office.

"Welll" Megan said as she approached Hope and Ali. "I'm Megan, but please just call me Pinoe. If you can't call me that... Well then don't bother talking to me." Pinoe finshed straining to keep a straight face and then busted out laughing. Ashlyn took that opportunity to walk over to them, with Tobin, Kelley, Heather, Whitney and Alex following close behind. 

"Now that you've had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting our wannabe jokester, I'm Ashlyn but you can call me Ash." Ashlyn waved her hand each of her friends to introduce them. "This is Tobin or Tobs, but don't call her Toby or she'll get all sensitive." Ashlyn joked. "This is Heather or HAO, Kelley or Kel, Alex or Babyhorse, and finally" Ashlyn accented with an air drumroll. "My bestie Whitney or Whit."

"Aww thank you Ash" Whit fake gushed while pulling Ashlyn's cheeks. "We're a big family here, so if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks for the welcoming, like you all know I'm Alexandra but please just call me Ali." She finished with another nose crinkle grin.

As Ali talked, Ashlyn was completely mesmerized by her smile. Out of the corner of her eye Ashlyn saw that she'd been caught staring. Icy blue eyes were boring holes right into her. She gave a weak smile to Hope and averted her eyes back to Whitney. _Damn if looks could kill_ Ashlyn thought. 

"ASH!!" Whitney yelled as Pinoe twisted some of her skin on both arms.

"OW! What is pick on Ashlyn day?" Ashlyn answered angrily, while slapping Pinoe's hands away.

"No it's not my little pumpkin pie, you seemed to be in wonderland though" Pinoe joked "But we decided you can help show Ali around and we'll show Hope around" Pinoe finished with an eyebrow waggle while walking off. 

"Lead the way Ash" Ali smiled.

"Uhh... Yea s-sure" Ash stammered "Okay yea, well you've already seen where we work" Ash replied putting air qoutes on work. Ali let out a small chuckle. _God this girl is perfect_ Ashlyn thought.

Ashlyn took Ali around showing her the various places in the company building and ending the tour in the kitchen. Digging through the cabinets, Ash grabbed two coffee mugs and walked over to the coffee pot. _Please please be hot. I can't give this girl cold coffee._ Ashlyn hoped.

"So would you like some coffee?" Ashlyn asked with her head still facing the coffee pot.

"Sure, I'd love some" Ali replied.

Ashlyn filled both cups and grabbed milk and sugar. "You want milk or sugar?" Ashlyn asked looking over her shoulder. 

"Yes, thank you."

"So what brings you to Florida? You know other than the fact that they transferred you and Hope."

"Honestly? I wanted a new environment, there's nothing wrong with Virginia. I mean I was born there, but my mom lives here and well why not. Florida's a beautiful place." Ali ended with a small smile to the ground.

Ashlyn handed her the cup and took a seat at the kitchen table. "Well I'm glad your here." Ashlyn said quietly. She widen her eyes in realization of what she just admitted. "U-uh I... You know... I mean it's nice to have more people to uh you know make the company better."

Ali let out a hearty laugh and hoped on the counter to sit. "Oh really now? Is that the only reason why you're happy im here?" She said with a look.

"Yea forsure. I mean you seem like a great girl you know...." Ashlyn silenced herself by taking drink from her cup.

"So tell me about yourself Ash. Have you always lived here in the sunshine state?" Ali questioned

"Oh yea. Florida's my home, born and raised." Ash finished with a full grin. "If you'd met me 10 years ago, I wouldn't even think I'd be in accounting. I only pursued it because my mom had financial problems, so I wanted to find a job that could help her, you know." 

"That's completely understandable, and sweet of you to do that for your mom." Ali finished with a smile. 

"I just want to take care of my family, my grandma looks at me like I'm her hero, you know" Ashlyn replied quietly. 

Ashlyn wiped at her eyes when her vision started getting blurry. But tried to play it off like she had something in her eyes.

Ali noticed and hopped down from her seat on the counter and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn from behind.

"You don't have to hide your tears from me." Ali said soothingly said while stroking Ashlyn's hair.

Ashlyn made sure to wipe all her tears, before letting out a small laugh and standing up. She gently removed Ali's arms from around her and turned around to face her. Ashlyn moved a strand of hair out of Ali's hair, and rested her hand on the side of her face. _Come on Ash you can do this._ Ashlyn mentally encouraged herself.

"Umm.. I was wondering since you know the coffee here probably sucks. Would you like to go out with me sometime and get some real coffee. Cause I know a really great cafe nearby" Ashlyn finished with her dimpled smile and a nervous neck rub.

"Ash if I didn't know any better, I would think you're trying to ask me out on a date." Ali said with a huge grin.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm doing" Ashlyn replied more confidently. 

Ali stood on her on toes to get level with Ashlyn's ear. Ashlyn shuddered at the feeling of Ali's breath on her ear.

"As much as I would love to Ash, I'm already taken" Ali finished with a slow kiss on her cheek. "By the way if I wasn't, you'd have yourself a date right now." 

Ali set her cup in the sink and walked out the kitchen.

Ashlyn stood there with wide eyes and her mouth wide open. _Who is this girl?_

Ashlyn shook her head and composed herself before leaving the kitchen. _Ali Krieger what are you doing to me?_ She thought with a chuckle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter guys :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about putting angst in this story :l

Throughout the night, a buzzing noise sounded through Ashlyn's entire room. She picked up her phone from the nightstand and groaned when she saw the time 3:45 am, and seven texts from Kelley and Pinoe. She glanced at the preview of  her lastest text message.

 **Pinoe:** You duck faced girl, check your messages   >:(

Ashlyn scoffed at the message and tossed her phone back on the nightstand. She laid her head back on the bed, putting the pillow over it.

Just when she was on the verge of falling back asleep her phone started ringing. "Oh my god, you've got to be kidding me" she groaned angrily. She swiped her phone back off the nightstand to see Pinoe's face on her screen. "I'm gonna regret answering this" she muttered.

"Finally Ash you answered your phone." Pinoe shouted over the loud music of the club. 

"Pinoe what do you want, it's like 3 am right now" Ashlyn asked impatiently. 

"You remember Hope and Ali from work right?" Pinoe asked

"No I don't.... Of course I remember them Pinoe, it's been like 8 hours since we've last seen them." She finished with a yawn "Now if we're done I'd like to get back to my beauty sleep, I don't just wake up this good looking."

"Whoa hold on suave master, I'm trying to tell you that they're both here at this club" Pinoe rushed out "I think they might be dating, like 'If you jump, I jump' you know that titanic saying or was it the notebook...."

"Wait a second you mean Ali, our newcomer Ali is dating Hope aka stone faced titan Hope?" Ash said cutting Pinoe off,  fully awake. _Maybe that explains the glare she gave me. But Ali was totally flirting back with me. Right?_

"Yup that's exactly what I'm saying." Ashlyn could feel Pinoe nodding in agreement through the phone. "But why are you telling me this, I mean it's not like I l-like you know Ali or something" Ashlyn lied. 

Pinoe snorted. "You keep thinking that Ash, I saw the way you stared at her during work. You looked like a lovestruck puppy. I was just waiting for her to say fetch and see how far you'd run."

"Calm down Pinoe and leave my dignity alone." Ash sighed silently to herself. _Out of all people to date you pick Hope, Ali?_

"Helloooo.... Ash you there? Hello?"

Ashlyn rubbed her eyebrows together and sighed much louder. She wanted to end this topic now before she got upset.

"Listen Pinoe, why don't we talk about this at the office,  at a more reasonable time." 

"Hmm fine Ash, but we'll talk in the morning. Don't forget,  I'll remind you if I have to. In fact..."

"Pinoe I know! I won't forget, now can I get some sleep?" She said a little bit angrier than she would've liked. 

"Aren't you the grumpy one, when you don't get sleep"Pinoe joked "But anyways yea, we'll talk in the morning"

Ashlyn hung up without saying goodbye and tossed her phone to floor. "Ali Krieger, I barely know you but my heart feels like it's known you forever" she said to herself while watching the ceiling fan spin. "Argh, I sound like a hallmark card." she laid her head back down and let sleep take over.

\-----

The next morning Ashlyn dressed to impress. She wore her ironed long blue sleeve button up with black slim fitted slacks. She put on her black oxfords and threw on her watch, while tying her hair in her preferred bun. She grabbed her workbag and keys and headed out.

On her way to the office she picked up a lot of donuts and coffee for the office. Balancing them in her arms, she went inside the building using her elbows to press the buttons for the elevator and stepped in. Just before it closed some yelled.

"Hey, could you hold the door?!"

Ashlyn couldn't see who it was over the mountain of stuff she was carrying, but stuck her foot out to stop the doors from closing anyways.

"Thank you Ash."

Ashlyn shifted sideways to get a glance at the person, and gave herself a mental pat on the back when she saw it was Ali. _Good job Ash, you might have just eatned yourself some brownie points._

"Sooo Ash what are you doing with all that coffee and donuts?" Ali asked.

"I just thought I'd bring you guys some breakfast, nothing fancy" Ashlyn smiled.

"Is this supposed to be a glimpse of what our almost date could've been like?" Ali said with a nose crinkle grin. 

"U-u-uh... Well I uh... Just trying to feed hungry people." Ashlyn tried to play off. _God I sound like a babbling idiot._

As the elevator went up to the 8th floor, Ashlyn could feel Ali's eyes on her. She shifted around in the elevator careful not to spill everything on herself.

Ali let out a small chuckle as she watched her. "So Ash.."

"Yea Ali?" She said as she tried to tip the stack of coffee and donuts near her mouth so she could get a drink from her own coffee. 

"Are you single? Or do you have your eyes set on someone already?"

Ashlyn coughed and choked on her coffee as she heard Ali's question. 

"Wh-what kind of q-question is that?"

"It's a pretty simple question Ash, it requires a yes or no. Maybe even a sentence." Ali smirked.

Ashlyn scoffed at Ali's answer. "Why would you care though? I thought you and Hope were a thing." Ashlyn muttered angrily. 

"Who told you that? People shouldn't guess when they aren't sure." Ali chastised with a waggle of her finger.

 _Well I'm not gonna rat out Pinoe if that's what she's thinking._ Ashlyn thought to herself. "So then are you single Ali?" she asked while trying to bite into a sugar dusted donut.

"I asked you first Ash" Ali replied with a slight frown.

Ashlyn looked up from her donut, "No I'm not dating anyone, but I might have my eyes on someone" looking Ali straight in the eyes when she answered.

Ali smiled at Ashlyn's answer. "Well that's nice to hear...oh you have a little..." Ali leaned closer to Ashlyn's mouth and wiped off some of the donut sugar left there. 

"A-Ali you d-don't have to do t-that, I can..." Ashlyn stammered.

"Don't worry Ash I got it." Ali finished by licking the sugar from her finger. 

The moment the temperature in the elevator started to heat up the doors opened. And Ali started to walk out with a wave. "Ali wait, you never answered my question." Ashlyn rushed out, setting the coffee and donuts on the table.

She looked up at Ali and at that moment saw her leave a slow peck on Hope's lips. Ashlyn deflated at the sight and turned her head away. Starting to walk away.

"Really Ash I could've swore I did." Ali replied with a challenging look. Ashlyn ignored her answer and stalked off to Whit's desk, picking up the donuts and coffee.

Hope gave Ali a one armed hug."What question is she talking about, babe?" Hope asked as she kissed her hair.

"Just a something about Virginia, she got curious about the place." Ali lied. 

"Alright, anyways I'll see you at lunch babe. I have a meeting I have to be in right now, so we'll leave in 3 hours."

"No problem have fun" Ali gave her a small smile.

Hope wrapped her tightly in a full two armed hug and put her face in Ali's hair. Ali rested her face in the crook of Hope's neck and placed a kiss there.

"Hope are you okay?"

"We're gonna be okay, right Ali? I'm sorry about what happened in the past. It's never gonna happen again. I promise. I'm incredibly happy you gave me a second chance, I don't know what I'd do if you didn't. I won't betray your trust ever again." Hope pleaded.

Ali gently removed herself from Hope's grip and placed her hands on each side of Hope's face to make her face her. "Hey, look at me Hope." Hope looked up sadly. "We're gonna be... No we are fine, okay. Don't worry about the past. We're together and that's all that matters, okay."

"I believe you Ali" Hope smiled.

Ali grinned and gave her a deep kiss, she wiped her lip gloss from Hope's lips and gave her another peck. "I'll see you at lunch okay."

"Okay, I love you Ali."

"I love you too Hope."

\----

Ashlyn sat at her computer clicking hard on the mouse and looking pissed at the screen. "Stupid advertisements, stupid mouse, stupid slow computer" she grumbled.

On the otherside of the room Kelley, Tobin, Whitney, Alex, HAO and Pinoe all watched Ashlyn in concern.

"Anyone know what's bothering Ash?" Tobin asked concerned. 

Pinoe stuffed another half of donut in her mouth, "I don't know what's wrong with her, maybe she's mad because she had to buy all this breakfast food for us, this ain't cheap you know" Pinoe shrugged.

"You mean she bought it for you" HAO joked. "Cause you ate a whole box of donuts by yourself."

Alex laughed "Its cause Pinoe's a fatty" HAO and Alex busted out laughing and high fived each other.

"Har har guys, real funny" Pinoe frowned. "But you know what's really funny....THIS" Pinoe showed them her half chewed food with coffee in her mouth.

Whitney slapped her in the back. "Gross Pinoe, cut that out." Alex and HAO ran out to throw up in the restroom.  Kelley belted out a loud laugh with tears running down her face. Tobin just kept a face of disgust. 

"Bye drama queens" Pinoe called after Alex and HAO.

Todd cleared his throat to make them stop. "Glad to see you all working" he said sarcastically. "I need Harris and Krieger to help me with something."

Ashlyn's head snapped up at the sound of Ali's name. Ali walked next to Todd and spoke "Anytime you're ready Ash." she smirked.

Ashlyn groaned loudly enough for everyone to hear, while she made a big deal of standing from her seat.

"You okay Harris" Todd looked concerned. 

"Yea boss, don't worry about me." She waved him off.

"Alright if you say so, I already briefed Krieger on what I want ya'll to work on. So she'll explain it to you, if ya'll have any questions you know where office is." he finished as he walked back to his office.

Ashlyn gave Ali a pointed stare before she spoke "So what are we doing, Ali"

Ali chuckled and leaned up to her ear and whispered "Come on I'll show you" she ended with a peck on her cheek and grabbed Ashlyn's hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling her out of the office. Ashlyn let Ali pull her out of the office red in the face with a goofy smile. _Come on keep it together Harris, she's taken. But god what is she doing to me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated as always :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are spicing up :D
> 
> Ps: sorry for any errors, I typed this up from my phone :)

Ali dragged Ashlyn all the way into the elevator and pushed her in. Ali kept hold of Ashlyn's hand the entire time until Ashlyn snatched her hand out.

"Look Ali"

"Be quiet Ash and just follow."

Ali grabbed Ashlyn's hand once again and dragged her into a private conference room. She closed the door behind them and pushed Ashlyn into an empty chair. She looked to the ground deep in thought, all the confidence that she hsd walking in disappeared. 

Ashlyn let Ali push her around because she was curious as to what was going on in her head. Ashlyn took Ali's hands in her own "Talk to me Ali" she said with a small smile.

Ali let out a loud sigh "Let's get this straight...me and Hope are..." she let out another sigh "Hope and I were together, but then she cheated on me in Virginia. So I moved here, I just didn't expect her to follow me here" Ali gripped her hands tightly as her eyes began to water "it's just that we were together for 3 years and she freaking cheated on me. The worst part about it is that I still might love her, because she's all I loved." she scoffed

Ashlyn felt bad for Ali but at the same time she almost didn't, she felt played by Ali. Because in the short amount of time Ashlyn knew her for she'd been pulled one way and pushed another. But for some reason her mind  and heart kept telling her to comfort Ali.

Ashlyn stood from her chair and used her thumbs to wipe away Ali's tears. She pulled her into a tight hug and pressed Ali's head into her chest. Ali let out a sob as she stayed in her embrace.

They stood there hugging for a while before Ali leaned back a little, still in Ashlyn's arms "Oh gosh" she chuckled "I'm ruining your shirt" wiping her nose

"Hey don't worry about that okay." she tilted her head back to look down at Ali "I do have a few questions of my own to ask though."

"Yea shoot" she replied as she composed herself. 

"So all of this flirty banter that you've been doing towards me, are you for real, or just toying with me?" she asked seriously. 

"Ash I'm attracted to you, I would be lying if I said I wasn't" Ali admitted. 

"But that stunt you pulled earlier" Ashlyn cringed at the memory "was that..just...what was that?"

"Honestly Ash I've meant everything I've done, that kiss I gave Hope was me trying to make myself love her again because the feelings are still there, you know. But I never want to feel how she made me feel when she cheated on me."

Without thinking Ashlyn ran her fingers through Ali's hair, "Ali I want to know, do I have a chance with you or am I wasting my time. Because I don't want to fight for something when I never even had a chance."

Before Ali could answer, her phone started buzzing signaling that she had a text. Ali sighed and wanted to ignore it until Ashlyn gave her an encouraging nod saying that it was okay. Ali pulled out her phone and checked her message,  Ashlyn snuck a glance at it too and regretted when she did.

**Hope:** Babe where are you? Are we still on for lunch?

"Uh I should probably get going, she's waiting for me." Ali said. "But Ash thank you... for listening"

Ashlyn gave her a smile, "No problem Ali, but just incase if you need anything" she gook Ali's phone and put her number in handing it back to her. "Call or text me at any time" she gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll see you later Ali" she said walking towards the door 

Just before Ashlyn walked out Ali spoke "I want to answer to your question Ash" Ashlyn stopped in the doorway, turning back to look at her. "You have a chance Ash, because I feel the same way. So please bear with me with me." She finished strongly. 

Ashlyn smiled to herself and nodded "Of course Ali, I'll be here, all the way." 

After Ashlyn exited Ali took a look at her phone and chuckled at the contact. "Really Ash, My Pumpkin Pie " she pocketed her phone and headed to the parking garage.

\----

Ali spotted Hope leaning on the side of the car scrolling through her phone, Ali went around the cars making sure to stay out of Hope's line of sight. Once she was close enough she jumped out of her spot with a yell.

"AHHH" Hope yelled trying to keep a hold of her phone. "jesus christ Ali, you scared the crap out of me" she continued while Ali laughed. 

"I'm sorry babe" she said through laughter.

Hope gave her a pouting look "Aww babe,  come here" Ali pulled Hope by her shirt and pecked her lips. "Is that better?" murmuring against Hope's lips.

"Hmm, a little bit" Hope smiled.

"Okay, how about now" she kissed Hope again deepening it and Hope kissed back with just as much passion. Ali nipped Hope's bottom lip trapping it with her teeth, running her tounge against it. Hope granted her tounge entrance, and Ali did the same. She brought her hands up to hold Hope's face closer while Hope wrapped her arms around Ali's waist with one of her hands resting dangerously low on her butt. Both battled for dominance in the kiss, which Ali relinquished with a moan, but she didn't mind.

They made out for a few more minutes until Ali's stomach rumbled, she immediately turned red. Hope let out a chuckle when Ali ducked her head down.

"How about we get something to eat" Hope suggests  
   
"Yea we should" she finished and pecked Hope's lips again.

Hope walked over and opened the door for Ali, closing it once she was seated and jogged over to the drivers side. She started up the car and pulled out. "Soo where are we going?" Ali asked looking out the window. "It's a secret babe"

After 20 minutes Hope pulled up to their apartment.

"I thought you said you were taking me to lunch?" Ali questioned. 

Hope shut off the car with a chuckle "Don't worry Ali, just come inside." Ali shrugged and got out of the car following Hope inside. Hope covered Ali's eyes right before they entered the dining room, "Babe what you doing" Ali asked. Hope shushed her while leading her to the table and took her hands off Ali's eyes.

The curtains were closed giving the room a warm glow because of the candles on the table and a well prepared lunch was there with a vase of roses in the middle.

Ali let out a squeek. "You like it?"Hope asked walking up behind her and wrapping her arms around Ali.

 "Oh my gosh Hope, I love it" wiping at her eyes. 

"I'm glad you do" kissing the side of her head.

Ali turned around in Hope's arms and rested her head on Hope's chest. "Honestly Hope, I love it"

"I know baby." Hope kissed Ali's neck "let's eat."

\----

After eating Ali started putting the dishes in the sink, Hope came up behind her and wrapped her up in a hug. "Soooo" Hope says while leaving kisses down Ali's throat. "Hmmm" Ali hummed, relaxing into Hope's touch and leaning her head back to give Hope more access. Hope ran her fingers along the skin that wasn't covered at the bottom of Ali's shirt. 

"Hope" Ali started.

Hope sucked on Ali's pulse spot making sure to leave a mark. Ali backed up attempting to push Hope off but her resolve was slowly slipping as Hope continued to suck on her pulse. "Hope not yet, please." Hope turned Ali around and kissed her deeply, Hope internally smirked when she felt Ali kiss back. Ali wrapped her arms around Hope's neck and moaned into the kiss. Hope lifted her up and Ali wrapped her legs around her waist. She carried Ali to their bedroom never breaking the kiss and laying her gently on the bed.

Hope laid on top of Ali, putting all her body weight on Ali and kissed her deeply again. She ran her hands inside Ali's shirt and down her ribs. Ali broke the kiss to get air and to clear her hazy mind. "Hope we have to get back to the office" Ali panted. 

"Baby don't worry about that okay" Hope says while unbuttoning Ali's shirt and kissing each part of exposed skin. "I missed you. I missed you so much." Hope finished.

"I know I did too but... Hope no-" Hope cut Ali off by pressing her leg into her center, Ali's back arched at the touch. Hope took it as confirmation to continue, she unbuttoned Ali's skirt, pulled it off along with both of their shirts and tossed them to the ground, leaving Ali in her bra and panties.

"Are these for me, Ali? Hope smirked looking at the lace undergarments. 

Ali blushed.

Hope didn't necessarily wait for Ali's answer before she continued. She brought Ali to climax three times each one louder than the last before she let her fall sleep spent. 

As Ali slept she traced imaginary patterns on her back with her finger tips and kissed her shoulder blade. Hope put on shorts and a t shirt, and started to leave the room for a drink until she heard Ali's phone buzzing. She ignored it until it started buzzing again. She sighed and walked to the phone turning on the screen. "Who the hell is My Pumpkin Pie? " She seethed as she unlocked the phone looking through the messages. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to practice my cliffhangers ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I might make this 10 chapters, not sure yet :o

**12:32pm My Pumpkin Pie:** Hey Al, I have your number because I sent a text from your phone to mine.

 **12:37pm My Pumpkin Pie:** Lol that was a dumb first text.

 **12:54pm My Pumpkin Pie:** Hey Al you there? :o

 **1:23pm My Pumpkin Pie:** I'm gonna call you princess, because you literally have me waiting for your every beck and call lol. I'm sorry I'm bored right now.

 **1:36pm My Pumpkin Pie:** Princess I'm gonna need you to text me back. Todd wants us to finish that project, and well you never told me what its about, so I have no clue what I'm supposed to do :\

 **1:40pm My Pumpkin Pie:** If it's any incentive, I brought coffee. It can be our second chance at our first coffee date.

 **2:00pm My Pumpkin Pie:** I guess you're not coming. If this is one of the obstacles I have to endure to wait for you, Al I will. I promised you that much and so did you. We could have something nice, just please don't give up on us before we try. I'll see you tomorrow Al :)

"Are you fucking kidding me" she turned back to a sleeping Ali. "Ali wake up" shaking Ali.

Ali groaned barely awake and rolled over to face the other way. Hope pulled her back. 

"Hmmm what Hope" Ali said rubbing her eyes.

"Who the hell is My Pumpkin Pie, Ali? And don't bother lying because I swear" 

Ali's eyes opened at Hope's words, sitting up and pulling the blankets up with her to cover her body. "Hope what are you talking about" she stalled. "This Ali! Look at the freaking messages! Ali are you cheating on me?!" Hope shouted tossing the phone to her.

Ali flinched at Hope's statement, "Babe... I just. I didn't know if we could actually be together again when we broke up because of what happened, it crushed me. I just didn't know what to do and I just wanted to try again but with someone else."

Hope ran her hands through her hair while pacing around the room keeping her back to Ali. "Ali... No no no this can't be happening. You told me we were okay." she growled.

"Hope, baby please" Ali's eyes began to water as she walked to Hope wrapped up in the blanket. She held onto Hope's shirt laying her face in her back. "Please just... Hope don't leave me" she broke down falling to the ground.

Hope softened at the sight of Ali crying and she bent down to Ali. "Ali, look at me." Ali looked up with eyes full of tears. "Are you cheating on me? Please don't lie."

"No Hope... I couldn't think of doing that." she said sniffling. 

Hope wiped Ali's tears and kissed her forehead pulling her into her body. "Explain these messages Al" she whispered. 

"She got the wrong impression. That's all. I got her number because we're working on a project together."

"Who is it Al? Is it someone I know?" Hope snarled. 

"Hope-" she started

Hope pulled back, standing up and grabbing her keys getting ready to leave. Ali grabbed Hope's shirt stopping her from leaving "It's Ashlyn" she rushed out.

Hope scoffed "I knew it. I could just tell, the way she looks at you. Let me guess, she thought we broke up or something huh."

"Let's just forget about it okay. I love you Hope. I'm happy with you" she gave a small smile. _Do I really? God I'm so confused. I love Hope but..._

"I know baby." turning around to kiss Ali's forehead.  "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I didn't mean to." Hope apologized. Ali shook her head "It's fine Hope, it was my fault, I should've told you."

They stood there with their foreheads resting on each other. Hope tilted Ali's head up and pressed a kiss to her lips. "We're okay, right Ali, honestly." she murmured against Ali's lips.

Ali nodded "More than."

"Good" Hope lifted her up by her thighs carring her back to their bed while kissing her lips. Ali broke the kiss laughing "Really Hope, sex is on your mind right now" giving Hope a playful look. 

Hope gave Ali an innocent look "What? I just want have makeup time with you. Is that so wrong?" dropping Ali on the bed and kneeled between her legs taking off her own shirt. "Or we could stop if you want" she said with an eyebrow raise.

Ali wrapped her legs around Hope's waist and pulled her down " How about I show you" she smirked while flipping them over and straddling Hope.

Instead of following what Hope wanted, Ali continued kissing Hope, but later on let Hope take control. Hope bit, kissed, and caressed all over her body but when she tried to take it further Ali stopped her and just cuddled letting her head rest on Hope's chest. Hope frowned at the action but wrapped her arms tight around her kissing her head. 

"Let's take a nap Hope" Ali suggested

"Okay babe." Hope said, covering them both with the blankets.

\----

The next day Ali made sure she was the first to wake up, she got ready for work, she put her work clothes in her work bag and wore shorts, a tank top, and flipflops. She made sure to cover up the various love marks Hope left. Grabbing her purse, bag, and cell phone, smiling when she saw a missed message. She sent a quick reply smiling bigger when she saw the quick response, wrote a note for Hope, and left the apartment. 

She walked down to a very popular boardwalk surrounded by the beach looking from side to side, frowning when she didn't find who she was looking for. She turned back getting ready to leave until someone covered her eyes, she instantly smiled. She felt a kiss on the side of her head, she placed her hands on top of those covering her eyes.

"Hey, you came" Ali breathed as she turned around.

"Hey" Ashlyn smiled. She was dressed in blue board shorts, a blank tank top showing off her broad shoulders, muscled arms, and extensive tattoos, and a backwards baseball cap.

Ali wrapped her in a hug and Ashlyn chuckled doing the same "So is this our official second chance at a first date?" Ashlyn asked with a grin and raised eyebrow.

"Of course" Ali smiled.

"Well then let's go" holding Ali's hand leading her to the various boardwalk attractions. 

They spent a full two hours winning prizes, eating junk food, playing around with each other, and sneaking touches and glances. There were plenty of times where Ashlyn pushed powdered funnel cakes in Ali's face or squirted her with water all in good fun. She'd used those times as a reason to get closer or touch Ali.

During one of the water gun sharpshooter games Ashlyn won Ali a huge stuffed panda bear "This is for you" Ashlyn smiled.

Ali blushed but rejected it "Ash you know I would love to keep it but I wouldn't know how to explain it to Hope." 

"Why don't ya'll just break up? Then we could be together." Ashlyn said sadly.

"Ash... Let's not talk about this right now, okay. Right now it's just you and me, no one else." she took Ashlyn's hand and placed a kiss on her palm. 

Ashlyn grinned at her words and action. "Okay. Well we have 40 minutes until the office opens, so how about we take a walk on the beach then head over. And don't worry about the panda, I'll keep it for you."

Ali pretended to be in deep thought "Hmmm that sounds like a great idea to me" she said as she wrapped an arm around Ashlyn's waist.

Ashlyn put an arm around Ali's shoulders and led her to the beach. They spent 20 minutes walking around just taking in the scene and each other. They ended their walk in the parking lot where Ashlyn's Jeep was parked. 

Ashlyn shuffled one each of her feet, "Soo.. I had a great time with you today Al." she said with a nervous smile. 

"I had a great time too Ash" giving her a nose crinkle grin, while wipping some of the sand from her legs.

"Uh if you don't mind, you can come over to my place to shower and change. Since you know you're covered in sand." Ashlyn suggested while nervously rubbing her neck.

"Yea, sure. If you don't mind."

"It's no problem Al" she unlocked the Jeep and opened the door for her. "After you princess

Ali smiled and got into the car and Ashlyn followed getting in the driver's seat, throwing the stuffed panda in the backseat and starting up Jeep. Ali could feel Ashlyn staring at her "What? Is there something on my face?" she asked. 

"No.. I've just really been wanting to do this" Ashlyn cupped Ali's cheek and  softly pressed her lips to Ali's, pulling back slowly. "Was that okay?" she asked. But realized that Ali still had her eyes closed, lips parted and a full blush covering her face. Ashlyn grinned and went back in to kiss her again. _I could get used to this._ Ashlyn thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying so far :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nice day at the beach, and tensions arise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway there guys :D
> 
> I was originally gonna post this tomorrow buuuut because it's Ashlyn's birthday today, I said why not. Enjoy everyone :)

Ashlyn broke the kiss when it got too heated, remembering that they were in her Jeep at the boardwalk parking lot. She placed another peck to Ali's lips and started driving. 

All the way to Ashlyn's apartment they both had smiles plastered on their faces. Ashlyn pulled up to her apartment and parked. "Well here we are princess, welcome to my lovely abode" she with a snotty accent. Ali guffawed at it because Ashlyn's attempt at the accent was terrible.

"Haha Ali" Ashlyn fake pouted.

"Sorry Ash, but you definitely need to work on your accents"Ali got between laughs.

Ashlyn gave her a funny look then smiled, she grabbed all of their stuff from the Jeep and led the way up the steps and unlocked her door. Using her feet to kick open the door and shut it behind Ali.

Ashlyn's apartment had an ocean vibe to it, there were multiple surfboards laying around, wetsuits hanging in the laundry area, the walls were a light shade of blue and plenty of seashells on counters. Ali fiddled with one of them, because she didn't want to be rude and scavenger Ashlyn's home in search of the bathroom. "Uh where's the bathroom Ash?"

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot about that." Ashlyn led Ali to her bedroom bathroom "Here you go. The guest bathroom doesn't have towels and stuff so just use mine. You take a shower, then me and we'll get ready to go."

"Thanks Ash." 

Ashlyn gave her a big grin, walking up to Ali she tilted her up and pressed their lips again. "I don't think I'll ever get tired of doing this" she said against Ali's lips.

"Well it's a good thing I'm not tired of it either" she smiled then gently gave Ash a push "Now wait outside, I have to shower you know."

"Well we could always save water and shower together" Ashlyn waggled her eyebrows

"You're ridiculous Ash" she closed the door with a chuckle and a blush.

After showering, Ali saw that she had two missed messages, she let out a little squeek when she saw who they were from.

**9:50am Kyle:** Hey sissy, I'm coming down to Florida in 3 days to see you and mom, isn't that great! :O

**9:52am Kyle:** Dad told me what happened between you and Hope. Bye Felicia, I never liked her anyway :3 But don't worry girl it's gonna be singles night every night while I'm there :D

Ali sent Kyle a text saying that she couldn't wait to see him here and started towel drying her hair. She walked out in the towel looking for Ashlyn. She spotted her dozing off on the couch "Hey Ash" she gave her a little shake. "Come on Ash, you have to shower before we leave."

"Hmmm I'm up I'm up" Ashlyn rubbed the nap out of her eyes and walked into the bathroom. "Just give me 5 minutes Al."

True to her word, in five minutes Ashlyn was dressed for work. Ali waited on the couch also dressed.

"You ready?" Ashlyn asked although she already knew the answer, she wanted to savor their time together before they'd both have to tone it down around Hope.

"Yea, we can go" Ali gave her a small smile. Unbeknownst to Ashlyn, Ali was thinking the exact same thing.

They grabbed their things and settled back into the Jeep. Ashlyn drove a little faster than usual since the office was a 15 minute drive from her apartment, and although the office opens late today at 10, it was already 10:04. 

When they stopped at a red light Ashlyn reached over one of her hands and held Ali's. Ali intertwined their fingers giving them a kiss. Ashlyn had a shit eatting grin the entire drive over.

Once they parked in the parking garage, they still had their hands intertwined, Ash smiled at Ali "Hey." she said

"Hey" Ali gave her a nose crinkle smile.

"Al can I... Gosh I feel like a teenager again." Ashlyn ducked her head down.

"What is it?"

"It's just... You're beautiful princess, and when I'm around you I get butterflies and all nervous and stuff. And I want to say that you're my girlfriend but you're "with" Hope. And I know you said to give you time, but... Its hard Al."

"Ash..I'm not trying to hurt you and I don't want to hurt you, that's not my intention. But I need a little more time to sort everything out, so please wait for me until then. And I want to be your girlfriend too." she finished with a blush.

"You mean it princess? I told you I'm all in, and I mean it."

Ali nodded.

" That's great to hear Al." She smiled. "Now let's go in before Todd has our necks, since we're really late now."

"Yea we definitely should" Ali said while opening the door.

Before Ali got out of the car Ashlyn pulled her back crashing their lips hard together, Ali melted into her touch. Ashlyn traced Ali's bottom lip with her tounge, Ali immediately opened her mouth continuing the kiss. Ashlyn cupped her cheek slowing down their kiss causing Ali to let out a little whine, Ashlyn chuckled at that and pressed their lips together again in a short kiss.

"I'll wait for you Al, I'm not letting go without a fight" she finished with a peck.

"Ughh you're so cute Ash." Ali groaned.

"Good to know Al, you're not so bad yourself" she joked, opening the door for her.

"Oh really now" Ali said with an eyebrow raised.

"Just kidding Princess, you're extremely pretty." she said as she pulled Ali into the elevator so they could leave the parking garage.

\----

As they entered the office Ashlyn gave Ali a smile and squeezed her hand before Todd came up to them looking pissed.

"So you two just decided to come late today? Is that it?" not waiting for them to answer "Because I specifically opened the office late today so everyone could get whatever they needed done and still come on time. And what about that project I gave ya'll? I doubt that's even done!"

While Todd yelled at Ashlyn and Ali, Pinoe and Kelley watched from behind their desks. "Is it just me or is Todd a wee bit anal about them coming late?" Pinoe says

"Pinoe, Todd is anal, sarcastic, and complains a lot." Kelley snorted. 

"What I'm wondering is why did Ash and Ali come in together? " Tobin butted in. 

Pinoe shrugged "It's obviously because our wittle Ashy loooves miss belle Ali." she said jokingly. 

"Whitney walked over and asked "Ash likes who?"

"Ashlyn likes Todd" Pinoe joked. 

Whitney popped Pinoe across the head and turned to Tobin "Who does Ash like?"

"Apparently she likes Ali." Tobin said

"So you guys knew about it too?" Hope stated.

Pinoe, Whitney, Tobin and Kelly all turned around surprised. Pinoe muttered shit before speaking "Hey Hope, how ya doing."

"Don't hey Hope me. I asked did you guys know that Ashlyn liked Ali." Hope glared at them.

"Well um...hold on just a second." Pinoe stood up from her chair walking over to Ashlyn and Ali. "Hey Ash can I talk to you right quick" dragging Ashlyn out away from Ali by her arms. "Ashlyn I want you to be honest with me, are you and Ali doing anything. Because you know she has a girlfriend, I told you myself she had a girlfriend. And if she's attempting anything with you, you need to tell her to back up. It's not right in the least. I know I pushed ya'll together at first, but that was before I knew Ali and Hope might be dating. So I'm going to ask you again, is there any going on between you and Ali?" 

"Yes there is" Ashlyn said plainly and confidently. 

"Oh my god." Pinoe groaned. "Ash are you freaking kidding me!" she whispered although it sounded like a yell.

"No I'm not. I love Ali and I know Ali loves me, she doesn't want Hope anymore. And if Hope can't see that and let go of Ali, then that's her fault." 

"You just can't keep your fucking hands to your fucking self, can you." the person seethed.

Ashlyn whipped her head around to face the person that spoke. Hope stood there with a furious look on her face. "Uh guys, let's not get violent now." Pinoe said as she stood inbetween Ashlyn and Hope, trying to dissolve some of the tension in any way possible. 

"I don't need to Hope. You cheated on her and broke her trust, this is all your fault. She stopped loving you when she asked to be transferred here in Florida, but then you followed her like the dog you are." Ashlyn smirked.

"Coming from the girl who's so desperate they have to go after someones girl that's already taken." Hope scoffed

"She doesn't look taken to me. So how about you take a one way flight back to Virginia. It's not like she'd miss you anyway." 

"Harris you better shut your fucking mouth or I'll do it for you. Or how about we talk about your mom and her drug use led to her having financial problems, must've broke your heart when poor grammy had to shoulder the bills huh. Yeah I know how to dig up people's shit. You're not even on Ali's dating level, you're beneath her."

Ashlyn pushed Pinoe out of the way, standing directly in front of Hope's face. "Piss off Hope or I to swear God you'll be sorry." Ashlyn threatened. 

Hope shoved Ashlyn back with a smirk "Do something Harris, because at the end of the day Ali's still my girlfriend, I'm the one that gets to see her and caress her body when we make love. While you're here all alone deluding yourself. So back off Harris."

Ashlyn ground her teeth together making her jaw harden. She was angry, no she was furious beyond reason. The way how Hope talked about Ali like she was property and the way Hope talked about her family, it made her blind with anger. 

Pinoe saw the change in Ashlyn's demeanor, she tried to intercept the confrontation but she was too late. "ASHLYN! DON'T!" she yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trooper12 nice guessing with the upcoming fight. ;) you know me well


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight and Ali's decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, I had to rush this out because I'll be swamped tomorrow. If yall see any mistakes, tell me ans I'll fix them :)

Ashlyn was the first to throw a punch, Hope didn't think that she would actually do so and that was her mistake. Ashlyn's fist caught Hope square in the jaw causing her to fall backwards but she caught herself before she fell. However, Ashlyn was already charging at a Hope before she fully regained her bearings. Hope was still able to grab Ashlyn and push her into one of the desks. Ashlyn slowed down when her lower back hit the table, allowing Hope to pick her up and slam her onto it.

When Ashlyn hit the table it caused a loud crashing sound, causing everyone in the office to turn around, including Ali. Ali look mortified by the scene that was unfolding before her. Oh my god, what have I done. She thought to herself. 

Ashlyn grabbed Hope by her shirt, stopping Hope from slamming her down again and pushed her to the wall. She jumped off the table and went to Hope again with her fists ready. Hope pushed herself off the wall and tackled Ashlyn to the ground. Both of them were wrestling around the ground trying to get the upper hand, ending with Ashlyn on top. She raised her fist, about to hit Hope in the face until Pinoe and Tobin each grabbed one of her arms. Hope took that opportunity to punch Ashlyn right in the nose, then Todd grabbed Hope by her arms, holding her back. 

"Are you two done!" Todd yelled looking furious. 

"Ask that piece of crap over there" Ashlyn nodded at Hope.

"Get a life Harris. And keep your hands off my girl." Hope replied.

"Okay both of shut your traps. Because I have the right mind to fire the both if you. But you're lucky I'm nice. Harris and Solo, starting today you both are suspended for 2 weeks without pay. Oh and that table yall broke is coming out of yall pay. I don't know the reason yall are fighting, and quite frankly I don't care. I don't condone fighting in my office. Now get out of here." Todd let go of Hope and walked back to his office, he called security on his way there for good measure to make sure they left without another fight happening.

Security came and waited to escort Ashlyn and Hope out of the building. 

Hope wiped the blood from her split lip, straightened her clothes and grabbed her stuff walking over to Ali. "Babe I want you to stay away from Ashlyn, okay." She said it more like a command than a suggestion. She leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss before leaving, only to be denied when Ali stepped back. "Babe what are you doing?" She asked surprised. 

"Hope we'll talk about it later when I get home." Ali said sternly, then walked out of the office giving Ashlyn a look to follow her.

Hope stood there with wide eyes, she was expecting Ali to follow her home after this happened, and when Ali didn't she started to think why. She thought to back to why Ali and Ashlyn had came in late together, and why Ali left without waking her up in the morning. However she quickly brushed any doubt from her mind and went to her car getting ready to leave. 

Ashlyn followed Ali into a separate office, where she found her leaning on the wall looking to be in deep thought. She closed the door behind her and that seemed to snap Ali out of whatever trance she had been in. Ali looked up and rushed over to Ashlyn, she ran her hands over her body frantically trying to see if she was hurt anywhere from her confrontation with Hope. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't think that Hope would do something like this." Ali said with tears already in her eyes.

"Al, look at me. It's not your fault okay. You can't control what Hope does. Besides other than a sore and probably bruised back, I'm fine. You should see the other guy."she finished with a joke.

Ali did not laugh at all, she lifted the back of Ashlyn's shirt to see her lower back and gasped. Ashlyn turned to look also, her lower back had a bad scrape on it where small amounts of blood had dried on and was already starting to bruise. Ali also noticed that Ashlyn's nose was bleeding slightly, she immediately grabbed her purse and dug out a handkerchief. She opened one of the water bottles and poured some on the handkerchief, she started dabbing at Ashlyn's nose, cleaning up the blood.

Ashlyn noticed as Ali cleaned her nose, her hands began to shake, then her whole body follow. "Ali..."

"This is all my fault." Ali sniffled.

"Ali I already told you it's not your fault, okay." Ashlyn reassured.

"No Ash! This is my fault. I've been lying to everyone. I lied to Hope, I lied to you. God, I've even been lying to myself. If I'd just told the truth, you wouldn't have fought with Hope. I told myself that I wouldn't forgive Hope for cheating on me, but I ended up doing the same thing. I wanted to hate Hope, and I should have, but I just couldn't pull myself away from her. But then I met you and I just... I fell hard for you, Ashlyn. Whenever I saw you I just felt happy, you brightened up my entire day and I just wanted you to be a part of my life. But after everything I've done I don't deserve you at all." she broke down at end in tears.

Ashlyn was shocked, she didn't think that Ali was doing all that, she thought that Ali was leaving Hope. But it turned out that she was playing the both of them, she didn't really know how she should feel after hearing Ali's confession. She wanted to be angry, but somewhere in her confession she definitely heard that she was Ali's first choice.

Ali wiped at her eyes but her tears kept coming at a fast pace. She stood quickly and grabbed her purse. "I have to go home" she mumbled while trying to make herself more presentable. 

"Ali...please don't go back to Hope." 

"Ashlyn I live there, I don't want to go back but until I can get my own place, I have no where else to go."

"Then come live with me." Ashlyn said strongly. "I know this is fast but...I fell for you hard too. And I don't want to lose you. I listened to what you said Al, and it hurts, but I know I can forgive you for it. So please Al, don't give up on us, because I told you wouldn't and I haven't."

Ali looked up at Ashlyn confused, she didn't understand how someone could forgive her after doing such a thing. She shook her head trying to compose her thoughts. "Ashlyn I'm so sorry for everything that I've caused, but I don't deserve you at all. And you deserved someone that's honest to you the entire time. And I wasn't that person, I shouldn't have put you through this."

"Al.."

"So please Ashlyn just go home." Ali fought to say through her tears.

"Ali you don't mean this. You told me to give you time, and I did and now you're giving up?! This is bullshit Ali!" Ashlyn was angry now.

"Ash, I want nothing more than n to live with you, but after all I've caused it wouldn't be right. You deserve better Ash, so please don't sell yourself short. I'm not going back with Hope, I'm just living there until I get my own place. But I can't go with you either."

At that moment the other security guard found Ashlyn and told her it was time to go. She gathered her things and gave Ali one more sad glance. "You have my number and you know where I'll be for 2 weeks. So Ali what ever you decide please tell me. I'll be waiting Ali. So promise me that."

Ali nodded sadly "I will Ash."

Ashlyn and the security guard left the building. 

Ali walked back to the main office area, everyone was attempting to act normal after the recent events. However Whitney wasn't having it, she pulles Ali to the side with a serious look."Look I don't know what's going on between you and Ash, but you need to decide, either you stay with Hope and leave Ash alone. Or you commit to Ash, no behind the back crap. I don't want to ever see something like that happen again."

"Whit I already know that." Ali said glumly.

"Well I'm making sure you know. Ashlyn is my best friend and I don't want to see her hurt, so be considerate to Ashlyn and Hope, and pick one." Whitney finished then walked off.

By the end of the day Ali had a lot of time to think about everything she did and what she needs to do. She grabbed her keys and headed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's 4 or 3 more chapters left :)
> 
> Sorry for saying yall a lot in this fic, I can't help it I'm Texan. /.\ :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picking up Kyle and a surprise at the house.

Three days had past since Ashlyn's and Hope's fight at the office. Over that time Ali began to distance herself from Hope, she had explained everything to Hope. But to Ali's surprise, Hope reacted to it the exact same way that Ashlyn did: she didn't want to let her go. They were getting in petty arguments, and by the third day Ali was packing a bag.

Hope was watching her from the doorway to their bedroom, "Ali where are you going?" But she received no answer. "Baby please talk to me. Don't shut me out." she pleaded.

Ali let out a sigh before speaking, "Kyle is visiting today, so I'm going to stay with him for the time being." she spoke while zipping up her bag.

Hope walked up behind her and wrapped her up in her arms resting her chin on Ali's shoulder. "Baby just stay here okay. I'm sorry for what happened at the office, I didn't come there trying to fight her." she finished with a kiss to Ali's neck.

"Stop. Just stop Hope. I love you, I really do but... I shouldn't have got back with you Hope. You left me heartbroken in Virginia, and I took you back. I don't know why I did, but I shouldn't have. I led you on Hope, I will always love you and I let that cloud my judgment." She wiped at her already forming tears. 

Hope turned her around and crashed their lips together. She moved Ali's bag off the bed and laid her down, quickly lying on top of her capturing her lips in another hard kiss. 

Once Ali realized what Hope was trying to do, she pushed Hope off. She grabbed her bag of clothes, her purse and keys, "I need to go pick up Kyle." Then she left without another word. 

"Ali!! Wait!" She ran out of the apartment in pursuit of Ali, but by the time she reached the car Ali was pulling out. She rushed over to the driver's side "Ali don't leave. We can work this out, we did it before, I know we can do it this time." she pleaded. 

The tears came back to Ali's eyes, she tried to hide them but they started to fall. She gripped the steering wheel tighter and let out a shaky breath. "Hope, Kyle is waiting for me, I have to go."

"Tell me you're coming back baby. We can fix this, I know we can."

"I'm coming back Hope, give me some time with Kyle and my mom, I can promise you that much." She got out of the car and gave Hope a big hug. Hope immediately wrapped her arms tigher. Hope felt like this was the beginning of them making up. But to Ali the hug just felt like uncertainty, a part of her would always physically and emotionally want Hope, but right now she just didn't have a clue.

Hope opened the car door for her, letting her get into the car. She quickly stole a kiss, and closed the door for Ali. "I'll see you later baby." She backed away from the car and allowed Ali to drive away.

\----

Ali walked into the airport looking around for where Kyle was.

"ALEX!! BABES!! YOOHOO BEHIND YOU!!" someone screamed from behind her.

Ali smiled to herself, knowing there was only one person that could be that loud and obnoxious. She turned around and lept into her brother's open arms. "Oh Kyle, you don't know how bad I've missed you." she mumbled into his neck.

Kyle could tell there was a much more serious meaning behind her words, but he decided to play it off and ask her about it later. "Alex the question is who doesn't miss me." he joked. "Now let's go home, I know mom has food ready for her baby boy." he put Ali down and rubbed his stomach for emphasis. 

Alj let out a giggle, "Okay baby boy let's go get you fed."

She drove down to her mom's house, and pulled into the driveway. "Ooo when did mom get a Jeep? Or when did she date someone with a Jeep?" Kyle asked. "What? Kyle, mom doesn't drive a Jeep, she drives a Cadillac." she said.

Kyle turned her head to the Jeep parked on the side. Instantly Ali recognized whose Jeep it belonged to, "No no no! This cannot be happening right now."she said exasperated.  
   
"Whoa Alex, calm down." he said trying to soothe whatever was going on with her. "Hey Alex, tell me what's going on, and I'll do damage control when we get in there." 

Ali broke down into a sobbing mess, it had to be the third time that day.

"Is it Hope?! I'll take care if her if you need me too. I know a friend that's great at intimidating people."  
   
Ali shook her head, she wiped her eyes with her sleeves and explained everything to Kyle. He was at a loss for words, when she told him. He didn't know that Ali had gotten back with Hope and then fell in love with another person. And that person might very well be in their mother's home.

"Alex, I need you to answer me and answer me truthfully, okay?" Ali nodded her head. Kyle gave her soothing back rubs trying to stop her sobs.

"Do you love Hope?" 

"I...I do but at the same time I just don't know. "

"Okay fair enough. Do you love Ashlyn."

"Of course, she just makes me happy even without trying and she's incredibly sweet. But I messed up Kyle. I kept both of them because I couldn't choose, and I lied when I shouldn't have."

"Alex I want you to listen really well. You remember George, you know that Brazilian guy that I dated?" Ali nodded. "Well you remember we dated for 9 months, and then he stole my money and camera and left me with a  goodbye letter in freaking Portuguese?" She nodded again. "Then I met Eli and now we've been dating for 6 months now. The point of what I'm trying to tell you Alex is, we all love our past girlfriends or boyfriends, some more than others, I still have feelings for George till this day, but that doesn't mean that I ever want to get back with him again. I found love elsewhere and it was in Eli and although I still love George, Eli is who and where I want to be with. Does that make sense Alex."

She nodded again, "Yea Kyle it makes a lot of sense actually." And for Ali it did, his situation completely opened her eyes and she knew that it had a very great point.

Kyle gave Ali a huge bear brotherly hug, "Okay Alex, let's go in, I'm hungry." Ali chuckled, got out of the car and over to the front door. Kyle gave her a reassuring squeeze and knocked on the door, he looked at Ali and nodded, at the same time they yelled "Mommy we're home!"

Debb opened the door squealing "Oh my goodness, my babies are here!" she engulfed them both in a hug. "Come in, we have guests, come in and say hi."

Debb led Kyle and Ali in the house and to the guests in the living room. Ali braced herself to see Ashlyn, Kyle had a stone face on ready to scare if he needed to. When they turned the corner Debb introduced them, "Grandma Harris, Christopher, and Ashlyn these are my children Kyle and Alexandra."

Grandma Harris engulfed them in a big hug, "It's nice to meet you two, I've been friends with your mother since she moved down here, I've only heard stories and seen pictures of you two." Kyle and Ali returned her politeness, and went to say hello to Chris. 

Finally when they got to Ashlyn, Kyle gave her a hug and a handshake, Ali went to give her a handshake but Ashlyn took her hand and pulled her into a hug. She had her arms around her waist and buried her face in Ali's hair,  Ali couldn't deny how natural it felt to be wrapped up in Ashlyn's arms, she wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck. They stood there until Kyle made a loud noise clearing his throat. They both pulled themselves away from each other with huge blushes covering their faces, Chris waggled his eyebrows at Ashlyn, and Kyle nodded to Ali.

They spent the entire afternoon chatting with each other, Debb had actually invited some more of the Harris family along with their own to welcome Ali and Kyle. They were all trying to agree on whether they should go out to dinner or have a BBQ. The Harris' all voted for a BBQ, it was a surprise to Ali when Kyle and Chris both voted on Ashlyn and Ali picking up food from the store. Before Ali could protest Kyle was pushing them out the door "Have fun!"

The drive to the store was pretty awkward, no one made a move to start up a conversation, so Ashlyn settled for turning on the radio. Once they got to the store Ali brought out the list of food they were supposed to pick up "Hmmm I think we should start with the meat first, there's a lot on the list so we should take care of that first."

"Gotcha" Ashlyn pushed the cart over over to the meat section and told the butcher what they needed. He told her it would take a few minutes and he'd call her when he was done. Ali appeared from an aisle carrying drinks and buns for the burgers and hotdogs. She dropped them into the cart like they weighed a thousand pounds. Ashlyn chuckled at her, "Hey Al."

"Yes Ash."

"What are we doing? I'm mean why weren't we even talking to each other in the car?"

"I feel bad Ash, I don't even know if I deserve you as a friend right now." she admitted quietly. 

Ashlyn pulled her into a tight hug, "Hey I will always be your friend, no matter what princess. Besides I love you to much to every not want anything to do with you. You're stuck with me forever." she finished with a kiss to her hair.

Ali reciprocated the hug, burying her head in Ashlyn's chest, "What did I do to deserve someone like you?" she mumbled into Ashlyn's chest.

Ashlyn pulled back and tilted Ali's head up so she had to look at her, looking into her Ashlyn spoke "You deserve the world Ali. Anything I can give you Ali, I will."

Ali gave her a smile before she leaned up and kissed Ashlyn deeply. Ashlyn was quick to kiss back, but they were interrupted by the butcher telling them he was done. Ali let out a little giggle against Ashlyn's lips, pecking her lips before letting Ashlyn get the meat for the BBQ. She loaded all of the meat in the cart and held Ali's hand while pushing the cart.

While they finished up their shopping Ashlyn stole kisses, causing Ali to blush and giggle the whole time they were there. Once they finished their shopping and loaded everything into the Jeep, when Ali tried to get inside the Jeep Ashlyn stopped her.

"Ali we've been through a lot in such a short time, and although I think it would've drove most people apart. I feel like I'm closer to you." she nervously rubbed her neck before looking Ali in the eyes "Ali I would give you the world, and treat you like the princess you are. So will you be my girlfriend Alexandra?"

Ali was very surprised at Ashlyn question. She took a deep before answering, she already knew who her answer was going to hurt, but they deserved honesty. 

"Ashlyn I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end folks :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took so long, mega busy week. Sadly I'm still busy :l
> 
> Enough about me :p Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

"Ashlyn I would honestly love nothing more than to be your girlfriend. " 

Ali let a huge nose crinkle smile appear after telling Ashlyn her answer. Ashlyn grinned and picked up Ali spinning her in the air before letting her down and pressing a very passionate kiss to her lips. She broke the kiss and rested her forehead on Ali's. 

"So this time, it's just me and you, right princess?" Ashlyn asked.

"Definitely." Ali nodded. "And this time I mean it. I'm going to end things with Hope when I go back, because I should have done that a while ago and also because you deserve it Ashlyn. You deserve honesty, and I'm done lying. And because I want to be that person that deserves you Ash." Ali ran her hand across Ashlyn's cheek.

"You already are that person that I deserve Al. And now you've just made me the happiest person on the planet."

Ali blushed and lowered her head, Ashlyn tilted her head up to where Ali was looking in her eyes.

"Al, I know this may seem a little crazy and super fast but...I uh.." she let out a nervous chuckle, "I uh... I love you Ali and I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

Ali smiled at how cute Ashlyn was being, and she couldn't believe it either how fast she fell in love with Ashlyn also in the short amount of time of knowing her.

"I love you too Ash."

Ashlyn wrapped her arms around Ali's waist lifting her up again, causing Ali to wrap her legs around Ashlyn. Ashlyn kissed Ali passionately once again, Ali let out a small moan and Ashlyn broke the kiss with a few pecks, remembering that they were in the parking lot of the store. Ashlyn put Ali down but still kept her hands around Ali's waist, she made slow dance movements and Ali wrapped her arms behind Ashlyn's neck.

"Only you could make a grocery store parking lot feel so romantic" Ali said softly.

"Only when I'm with you princess." 

Ali laid her head on Ashlyn's chest just taking in the moment, but then realized how long they had been at the store and were keeping a lot of people waiting. She quickly suggested that they go back to the house, which Ashlyn agreed to. 

Ashlyn drove faster than usual to get to the house keeping one hand intertwined with Ali's. Once they got back to Debb's home plenty of family relatives were helping to bring the food inside, Ashlyn snuck a quick kiss in, not sure if Ali wanted anyone to know about them yet. Ali blushed at the gesture and pushed Ashlyn to go mingle around with their families. 

The party was in full swing at this point, Ashlyn, Chris and some other Harris' manned the bbq pit, Ali and Kyle helped make drinks for everyone. There were a great number of stolen glances between Ashlyn and Ali, which would result in the two of them turning away with blushes. However, Kyle saw the exchanges and decided it was time to play the big brother role.

\----

By the time the party ended Kyle decided it was his time to act. While everyone cleaned up he walked up Ashlyn, "Hey it's Kyle, you know Ali's brother." he told her.

"Yea I know who you are." she said with a chuckle. 

"Well I might as cut to the chase. Do you love Ali?" He said with a stone hard face. 

Ashlyn was taken aback by his bluntness but she didn't hesitate to answer honestly and with confidence.  "I love your sister more than the world itself, I'd give it to her if I could, anything and everything I have I'd give it to her. She's that one in a million chance,  and I'm happy that I get to be with her now."

Kyle smiled at her answer, he liked Hope when her and Ali dated, he even thought that out of those 3 years that they dated, Hope would've proposed to Ali. But then she cheated on Ali, and that's when Kyle's dislike for her grew. He was always very protective of Ali, being that he's her older brother, and also due to the fact that he couldn't stand some of the people Ali dated in the past, male or female. 

But for some reason Kyle liked Ashlyn. It's like she grew on him even before he really got to know her and hearing her genuine confession about Ali, well that just sealed the deal for him. He broke out with a huge grin and engulfed Ashlyn in a bear hug.

"Don't hurt my sister, okay. I know you wont but I have to tell you anyways."

"I wouldn't dream of doing that Kyle. I promise you that." Ashlyn spoke.

At that moment a loud crash that sounded like glass bottles breaking rang through the party. Everyone stopped celebrating and turned to face the sound, including Ashlyn and Kyle. When their eyes landed on the noise they saw a very pissed off Hope talking to and grabbing a very intimidated Ali out of the party.

\----

*Earlier during the party*

Ali was the designated bartender of the party, she was mixing and handing out drinks to anyone who wanted it. 

While her head was down mixing drinks, she saw feet approach her, "Hey, what would you like to drink?" she looked up with her signature nose crinkle smile, which quickly dropped when she saw who was infront of her.

"I thought you said you were visiting your mom and Kyle." Hope seethed.

"I am Hope, and I don't think I owe you any explanations right now. Now you need to go." Ali whispered trying to make sure no kne saw Hope

"Bullshit Ali. I know you're here for Ashlyn." she growled.

"I'm here for my brother and mom. I think it's time you leave Hope, I don't want you starting any trouble." Ali said as she placed more drinks on her counter.

"You're a fucking liar Ali. Maybe your idiotic brother should learn when and when not to be photogenic." Hope shoved her phone in front of Ali.

Ali cringed at Hope's words and  looked at the phone and saw a picture of Ashlyn, Chris, Grandma Harris, her mom, and herself all standing smiling while they were conversing on her brother's Instagram. At that moment she hated her brother's need for pictures every second. "Hope I didn't know she was going to be here and it was a surprise to me when I saw her here" she let out a small breath before continuing "But I don't regret that she's here Hope."

Hope turned red in the face hearing Ali's words, "Are you fucking kidding me!!" she shouted then slapped the glasses of drinks to the floor.

\----

*Back to present*

Ali was horrified at Hope's behavior, and bent down to pick the broken glasses up. As she did Hope roughly grabbed Ali by her arm, causing Ali to cut her hand on the glass. 

"Hope let go, please you're hurting me." Ali winced as Hope tighten her grip and her cut started to sting and bleed.

Hope ignored Ali's pleas and continued to drag her out. "Be quiet Ali. We're going home." 

Kyle and Ashlyn saw everything that happened, and before Kyle got the chance to run over there, Ashlyn had beat him to it. She snatched Ali's hand out of Hope's grip, and pulled Ali behind her staring Hope down. "Hope get out of here."

"This is between me and Ali, Harris,  so why don't you just beat it." 

Ashlyn scoffed "Do everyone and yourself a favor and just leave." Kyle and Chris stood side by side with Ashlyn to enforce her point. 

Before Hope got to say anything Debb came over oblivious to the entire situation,  "Hey Hope, it's been so long since I've seen you. How are you?" then she turned to Ali "Sweetie why didn't you bring Hope with you?"

Ali gave herself a mental push before speaking, "I didn't bring Hope because me and Hope aren't dating anymore." She placed a hand in the small of Ashlyn's back, "Ashlyn is my girlfriend."

Ashlyn smiled when Ali finished, she was happy that Ali publically announced them as girlfriends. But this only angered Hope more.

"Your girlfriend Ali, are you serious?!" Hope asked confused and angry. 

Everyone looked confused, even Kyle he knew that Ali had a great amount of love for Ashlyn but he didn't expect them to be girlfriends already.

"I'm going to get my stuff from the apartment Hope and I'll see you at work when your suspension is lifted. But I would like it if you went back to Virginia Hope, you shouldn't have came down here to Florida." Ali finished strongly. 

"I thought we were going to work things out Al." Hope questioned. 

"Hope there was nothing for us to work out, I don't know why I even told myself the same thing. I found Ashlyn and I thank God for it too, but between us Hope it's over."

"Whatever Ali, I know you'll see your mistake and come back to me" Hope said as she left the house.

Once Hope left, they continued cleaning, Ashlyn noticed Ali's bleeding hand and cleaned it up. Once the remains of the party was cleaned up, and all questions were done being asked pertaining to Hope, Ali, and Ashlyn, everyone went to their respective rooms and the Harris' in guest rooms.

When Ashlyn was getting ready to turn off her lights to go to sleep she heard a knock on her door, she walked over opening it and saw Ali.

"Hey...um can I sleep here with you tonight" she asked nervously. 

Ashlyn smiled at Ali and pulled her into her guest room. "Of course you can Princess. " She turned off the light and they got situated in the bed, Ashlyn was in the position of the big spoon, she held Ali tightly and pressed a kiss to her hair. Ali snuggled closer into Ashlyn. "Goodnight Al."

"Goodnight Ash." she turned around and placed a soft kiss to Ashlyn's lips and snuggled back into Ashlyn's chest. Ashlyn grinned and held her tighter. They both fell asleep happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there will be 2 or 3 more chapters, one being an epilogue :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The move, dinner, and a new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little bit longer than my other chapters. Also the rating moves up to M just for this chapter. Enjoy peeps :D

Ali woke up to an empty bed and to the smell of bacon and pancakes. She smiled to herself, brushed her teeth and took a quick a shower putting on sweats and a t shirt. She walked into the kitchen to see a note from her mom saying that her Grandma Harris, Kyle and Chris all went to the store to pick up things to fix the porch swing.

She put the note away and gazed at Ashlyn flipping pancakes and humming to herself. She walked behind Ashlyn putting a hand on the small of her back so she didn't scare her. Ashlyn turned around and grinned.

"Hey sleeping beauty you're awake." Ashlyn said leaning back to give Ali a peck.

"Morning baby" she said holding Ashlyn from behind. "This smells delicious."

Ashlyn chuckled "I'd hope so princess,  I like to brag every now and about my cooking."

"Mmmhh I think you have a right to brag" Ali said after sneaking a piece of bacon.

"Keep the flattery coming, I don't mind" She said placing the food on the table, Ali helped by grabbing orange juice from the fridge.

While they ate breakfast Ali popped a question. 

"Hey Ash"

"Yea Al" Ashlyn replied shoving pancakes in her mouth.

"I was wondering if that offer to move in with you is still available? Because if it is I'd like to move in with you, if you'd let me" she said nervously. 

"Al the invitation never left. You're always welcome." Ashlyn gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

"I want to get my things from Hope's place. I want to officially start anew, I want a new start with you."

"Hey, I'll go with you okay. And I'd love to start anew with Al. We'll go after we're done eating, let me just leave a message for our family."

\----

After they ate and cleaned up, they headed over to Hope's apartment in Ashlyn's Jeep with a few bags. With Ali's directions Ashlyn pulled up to the apartment and followed Ali to the front door, standing a little behind Ali as she knocked.

They heard a hold on and the locks on the door unlocking before Hope opened it. She smirked at the sight of Ali thinking that she came back to her but it quickly dropped when she saw Ashlyn behind Ali. 

"Hope I'm here to get my stuff." Ali said. 

"Al please don't do this. Okay I thought you said you needed time. Babe this isn't needing time, this is you leaving me Ali." Hope said.

"Hope I just need my stuff okay." Ali dismissed her.

She took Ashlyn's hand and pushed past Hope entering the apartment. Following Ali's instructions she packed up her belongings, Hope watched from the living room sitting on the couch. Once they gathered all of her belongings they pack it into Ashlyn's Jeep. 

"Ash, I need to talk to Hope right quick. I'll be back in five minutes" Ali said reaching over the console to place a kiss to Ashlyn's lips who was in the driver's seat, before going back into the apartment. She walked over to Hope and gave her a hug wrapping her arms around her neck since Hope was still seated, Hope hugged her waist.

"Hope... I really wish things didn't turn out the ways they did but I'm happy with Ashlyn and I know it's probably really selfish of me to ask but I want to still be friends with you Hope. You're a great person, I know you are and I don't want to lose someone as special as you. So can we still be friends?"

Hope looked up from Ali's torso before speaking. "Alex you know I'll always love you and I'm definitely not going to act like I enjoy the fact that you and Harris are dating, but I want you happy.... And if she makes you happy then I'm happy for you Alex." Hope's voice broke when she spoke the last sentence. 

Ali wiped at Hope's teary eyes and hugged her tighter. "Thank you Hope. I have to go now ok, but I'll see you at work. Bye Hope."

"Bye Alex, I'll see you later and I'll always be your friend Alex." she cupped Ali's face in her hands and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, letting her go.

Ali walked back inside Ashlyn's Jeep giving Hope a wave from the window, Ashlyn gave Hope a nod befor starting up the car. 

"You ready babe? " Ashlyn asked. 

Ali nodded taking Ashlyn's hand in hers and lacing their fingers together.

They arrived at Ashlyn's apartment in 30 minutes and Ashlyn carried all of Ali's belongings quickly dismissing Ali's help, and brought them into her apartment. They spent the rest of the morning and some of the afternoon making room for Ali's things and Ali absolutely melted at a sight in Ashlyn's bedroom. 

"Hey babe whatcha doing? We have to head back, our family is back from the store and apparently Kyle and Chris need some more help with that porch swing." Ashlyn spoke as she walked over to Ali hugging her from behind.

"I didn't think you would actually keep it Ash." Ali said, while a little teary eyed.

Ashlyn followed Ali's gaze to the giant stuffed panda bear she won for Ali at the board walk and smiled. "Of course I was going to keep the bear Al, I told you I would and I like to stay true to my word you know."

"You're absolutely sweet baby, I don't know what I'd do without you." Ali said turning around in Ashlyn's arms and laying her head on Ashlyn's chest.

Ashlyn kissed the top of her head lovingly before speaking, "Sooo how do you like your new home?"

"Hmm I feel like it could use some work, it's a little eh" Ali said with a serious look. Ashlyn's jaw dropped at what Ali said. Ali burst out in laughter giving Ashlyn a playful slap on the arm, "I'm just kidding baby, I love your place, words can't even describe it." she said with a genuine smile.

Ashlyn smoothed some of her hair as she spoke "You mean our place babe, it's not just mine anymore."

"I like the sound of that."

"I'm glad you do, now lets go help them fix that porch swing." Ashlyn suggested and Ali agreed.

\----

When they got back to Debb's house Kyle and Chris were arguing about who was smart enough to fix the porch swing. Ashlyn chuckled at them and walked over to help, whereas Ali helped Debb and Grandmas Harris get dinner ready. 

By the time Ashlyn, Kyle, and Chris finished the porch swing they were dirty, tired, and hungry. Chris plopped down at the dinner table with a groan. "Ahhh I could eat a buffet right now."

"Huh I'm surprised you are. You spent more time arguing with Ash if things were where they should be than actual fixing." Kyle said.

Grandma Harris shooed them up stairs to fo clean up before they were allowed to come and eat.

Once they were all clean, everyone ate dinner and chatted. By the end of dinner Ashlyn and Ali informed their families that they were living together, everyone congratulated them. Although some thought they were moving too fast, they couldn't deny that the two were deeply in love.

Ashlyn and Ali headed back to their new home, promising to still come by while Kyle was still in Florida. 

\----

After their first week of living together, they felt like a married couple that couldn't be in any more love than they already were, but somehow their love still grew. 

When the morning came Ashlyn was the first to wake up. She opened her eyes to a nest of brunette hair spread over the pillow and her. She smiled at the sight and brushed some hair away so she could press a kiss behind Ali's ear. Ali started to stir like a small child and Ashlyn thought it had to be the cutest thing ever. Ashlyn continued to leave kisses along Ali's body wherever skin was showing.

"Good morning babe" Ashlyn said softly. 

"Mmmm morning baby" Ali replied with a sleep tinged voice.

"I'm gonna make you some breakfast,  all you have to do is freshen up" Ashlyn finished with a soft kiss.

Ali pulled on Ashlyn's shirt to bring her closer while she deepened the kiss. She pulled Ashlyn enough to make her hover above her, Ali moaned at the addition of Ashlyn's tounge in the kiss and did the same.

Ashlyn took control of the situation and ran her hands inside Ali's shirt gently running her nails down her sides. She kissed fown Ali's jawline to her collarbone, she heard a moan escape Ali's mouth and smiled mentally wanting to hear the sound again.

She leaned back and stripped herself of her shirt, she pulled Ali up and rubbed the skin above her waistband. Ali took off her shirt and brought herself closer to Ashlyn, wanting all type of skin contact with Ashlyn possible. Ashlyn captured Ali's lips in another deep kiss that's beginning to get sloppy when the passion rised.

Ali pushed Ashlyn to lie on her back and Ali quickly climbed on top straddling her. She bent down to kiss her again and Ashlyn reached behind Ali's back and unhooked her bra, pulling the straps from Ali's shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. She ran her hands over Ali's breast capturing one of her nipples between her fingers. Ashlyn leaned up to catch the other nipple in her mouth, sucking and lightly nipping. Ali's back arched at the action, pushing her chest further into Ashlyn's face. Once that nipple hardened she moved on to the other one, repeating her previous actions.

"Babe.." Ali said in a breathy voice

Ashlyn dipped her hand under Ali's shorts and rubbed her through her panties finding them very wet. "God Al you're soaked." She said leaving a kiss on Ali's neck. Ali let out a loud moan and Ashlyn leaned back up to muffle her sounds with a kiss. She continued rubbing her through her panties gaining a very strong rhythm and when Ali showed signs of being pushed off the edge, Ashlyn backed off.

"Ash please.. I can't, I need more" Ali said through pants.

Ashlyn complied to her pleas thinking that she teased her enough, and slipped her hand into Ali's panties making contact with her folds, rubbing her to slicken her fingers. Once Ashlyn figured they were wet enough she slipped one finger inside Ali causing her to intake a sharp breath. Ashlyn built a slow teasing rhythm and used her thumb to rub her clit.

"Ashlyn..more" Ali finished with a moan. 

Ashlyn removed her finger and flipped Ali over so that she was now on her back. 

"Babeee" Ali whined at loss of Ashlyn's fingers.

She pulled both Ali's shorts and panties off in one pull and entered Ali with two fingers, kissing all over her body and pumping her fingers at a face pace. She continously rubbed hard circles on Ali's clit while keeping up her pace. Ali bucked her hips meeting Ashlyn's thrusts and wrapped her legs around her back. Ashlyn latched onto one of Ali's nipples biting a little hard, but in Ali's state it would feel pleasurable. Ali's hips started to buck erratically and she could feel her walls tightening on her fingers. 

"Baby I'm so close" Ali panted catching Ashlyn's lips in a sloppy kiss.

Ashlyn added a third finger and made her thrusts faster and harder, she broke the kiss and laid kisses down to Ali's center, where she took Ali's clit in her mouth,  nibbling and sucking hard.

Ali came hard and loud with a yell of profanities and Ashlyn's name. Ashlyn kept thrusting faster and sucking on her clit harder, not allowing Ali to come down from her high, Ali's second orgasm quickly crashed into her first causing her back to arch and a silent scream left her lips. Ashlyn slowed her trusts to help her come down, leaving a kiss above her bellybutton, and crawled up next to Ali tracing patterns on her stomach. 

"Soo you still want breakfast babe" Ashlyn asked

"Only you would think of food after this." Ali chuckled. 

"What" Ashlyn gave her a serious look "I'm hungry" she whined.

"Fine let's eat" Ali gave Ashlyn a little push.

Ali slipped on one of Ashlyn's oversized shirts and dragged her into the kitchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost done folks :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the last chapter and then an epilogue.

After hanging out with both of their families and dropping Kyle off at the airport, Ashlyn spent the rest of her work suspension with Ali. To tell the truth Ashlyn was on cloud nine, she was able to call Ali her girlfriend, live with her, and ultimately enjoy spending time with her. 

Usually when Ali came back from work Ashlyn had dinner made because she was still on suspension, there was nothing else she could do during the day other surf or skate. And she wanted to do Ali a favor and have dinner ready. 

She was setting the table and placing the food on the respective plates when she heard the Ali walk through the door.

"Ash I'm back" Ali called from the door way.

Ashlyn smiled when she heard Ali's voice, she never got tired of hearing it. She wiped her hands and went over to Ali wrapping her up in a hug and kissing her.

"Hey baby" Ali said against her lips.

"Welcome home princess, I made dinner" Ashlyn said pecking her lips again.

"Mmmm I can tell, it smells good in here."Ali said with her eyes closed.

"I'd hope so, I am a pretty good cook you know."

Ali gave her a playful push, put her stuff away and sat at the table.

While they ate they started numerous conversations, there was never a dull moment between the two.

"So are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?" Ali asked.  
   
"Yup surprisingly. I mean I don't miss Todd all that much, but I miss my friends and my paycheck, gas on that Jeep ain't cheap you know." Ashlyn joked.

"I wonder why you drive that monster car."Ali joked back with her.

"Hey, that monster has a name. King Arthur mind you, and that's my baby. I love him, expensive gas and all."

"Oh your he's your baby now?" Ali said with an eyebrow raise. 

"Don't worry. You're my baby that matters." Ashlyn said while reaching over to seal her statement with a kiss.

"You're lucky you're cute." Ali chuckled. 

"Only for you princess." She finished with a wink.

They finished eating and cleaned up the table. Ashlyn flopped down on the couch flipping through the TV while Ali showered since she came back from the office. She settled on a Bundeslinga game and went to grab a beer from the fridge. Ten minutes into the game and half a beer later, Ashlyn felt the couch dip and Ali laid on the couch snuggling into Ashlyn's front. Ashlyn smiled and wrapped her arm around her, within 20 minutes of the game Ashlyn felt Ali's breathing even out and soft snores escaping her. 

She lightly shook Ali pressing a kiss to hair, "Ali, babe come on let's go to the bed."

"Mmkay" Ali mumbled sleeply but made no effort to get up.

Ashlyn smiled at how adorable she was being, she carefully got up from the couch and picked up Ali bridal style. Ali buried her face in Ashlyn's neck mumbling something that Ashlyn couldn't quite understand. Ashlyn chuckled and laid her on the bed, she climbed in behind her pulling Ali to her and the blankets over them, laying her arm across Ali's waist. 

"Goodnight princess" Ashlyn said softly and promptly fell asleep. 

\----

The next morning Ashlyn and Ali both got ready for work quickly due to a very handsy Ashlyn in the shower. Ali was eating a piece of toast when Ashlyn finished getting dressed. 

"Alright babe let's go" Ashlyn said a little excited. 

"Aww someone's excited for work, but I'm gonna miss dinner being cooked by the time I got home" Ali fake pouted. 

Ashlyn pecked her lips, "Don't princess, my master chef abilities will come out every now and then."

They entered the car and headed off to the office. When they got there Ashlyn was bombarded with her friends.

"Oh my gosh I missed you Ash" Pinoe screamed dramatically. 

"I didn't mind the little quiet I got while you were gone." Alex said jokily while HAO and Kelley nodded in agreement. 

Whitney gave Ashlyn a huge hug, "Don't mind them." she said.

Tobin gave both Ashlyn and Ali hugs. "Glad to see you both happy. I can't say the same for Hope though, she's been kinda reserved."

Ashlyn shrugged at the addition of Hope's name in the conversation,  she was just happy to work with her friends again. "I know you guys missed me and everything but where's my welcome presents? You guys really came to me empty handed?" she joked with an eyebrow raise.

"Don't worry Ash, we let Pinoe pick out something." Whitney joked along with her. 

Ashlyn perked up at that, "Ooo really? I mean I was just kidding earlier, I didn't think you'd actually ge-"

Ashlyn was cut off by Pinoe shoving a heavily frosted piece of cake in her face.

Everyone busted out laughing, even Ashlyn did. While they went back to talking and Ashlyn went to the restroom to clean up, Whitney dragged Ali to a corner.

"So how are things going." Whitney asked.

"We're fine Whit. I knew what I had to do and I took your words to heart. It wasn't fair what I was doing and I love Ashlyn too much to want to put her through anything like that again." 

Whitney smiled at that and pulled Ali into a tight hug. "Treat her well Ali."

"It's all I would ever want to do" Ali replied, hugging Whitney back. "Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go help my girlfriend clean up."

"Ooo girlfriends already!" Pinoe said sneaking up from behind. "You owe me lunch again O'Hara."

"When don't I buy you lunch anyways Pinoe?" Kelley sighed.

Whitney pushed Pinoe away by her face, "Go on and help your girlfriend, Ali."

Ali laughed at Pinoe's silliness and walked over to the restroom Ashlyn was in. Ali saw her standing in front of the mirror with her shirt off trying go scrub of the cake. She stopped to stare at her girlfriend's well defined and muscled abs, back, and arms. She hadn't realized that she'd been caught staring. 

"You done drooling babe"Ashlyn said looking at her through the mirror.

"Hmm maybe I'm not sure" Ali chuckled "Just kidding, you need any help baby?"

"Nope I got it." Ashlyn replied as she dried off her shirt, "So what'd you and Whit talk about?" She asked trying not to seem too curious. 

"You."

Ashlyn's eyes widened "Really? What did she say?"

Ali laughed at a panicky Ashlyn, "Don't worry Ash, she was just looking out for you. But I assured her there was nothing for her to worry about because I promised her that I'd treat you right." she said laying a hand on Ashlyn's lower back to calm her.

Ashlyn grinned and leaned down to capture Ali's lips, Ali held Ashlyn's face in her hands. And at that moment Hope walked through the restroom door looking up at the scene before her. Ashlyn saw her out if the corner of her eye and broke the kiss.

Hope cleared her throat and took some paper towels from the dispenser "I spilled some coffee... So I needed some..." she held up the paper towels in her hands for emphasis before walking out.

Both Ashlyn and Ali could see the distaste on Hope's face but they figured it take time before Hope could even accept that they were together.

"That went well" Ashlyn joked. 

Ali gave her a push, "Get dressed you nudist." she said smiling.

"I know you wouldn't mind me nude babe" Ashlyn made a move to unbuckle her belt.

Ali giggled, "Easy there tiger, get dressed and I'll see you out there." she said while walking out.

Ashlyn got dressed and went back out, everyone celebrated Ashlyn's return to work, Todd even dropped by for the cake, and they congratulated her and Ali for their relationship.


End file.
